iCome Back
by MrsBlackCullenMalfoyWeasley
Summary: After Carly leaves Sam does the show with Freddie. What happens when Carly comes back and Sam loves Freddie? SEDDIE!
1. iCome Back

**Sam's POV**

**"Sam?" I froze at Freddie's voice. I smiled at Freddie.**

**"What?" "You've been on air for seven and a half minutes..." Oh shit. Ever since Carly left for Yakima it was iSam, not iCarly. I hadn't heard Freddie say 5, 4, 3, 2... because I was staring at Freddie. The dork, freak, and the love of my life. Ever since the kiss I've felt different towards him.**

**"Erm...Hi peoples! Welcome to iSam! This is the best webshow in the state of....Washington?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.**

**"I'm just kidding! I know we're in Washington! The rainiest state in da US of A!" Freddie put his camera down and stood beside me.**

**"I'm Freddie and this is Sam, who apparently needs to repeat ninth grade.**

**"NO!" I screamed. I would but only if Freddie was by my side. Freddie glared.**

**"Do not scream in my ear...SAMANTHA!" I giggled in my head. The way he said Samantha made me shiver. But I attacked him because this is what he expected.**

**"Do. No. Call. Me. SAMANTHA." I punched him with every word. He pushed me and I pushed him back. Freddie tripped and fell on top of me. His lips were an inch away from me....I turned me head up towards the camera and said, "And that's all for this iSam."**

**Freddie stopped the camera. I looked at him and grinned. "What Puckett?" Freddie asked as he sat down in his beanbag chair. I flopped down beside him and sighed. "I miss her." He put his head on my shoulder. "Me too."**

**I held my breathe hoping he wouldn't move. After five minutes he said, "But I don't love her anymore." I told myself it's not me. He doesn't like me.**

**"Oh? Why not?" He shrugged. "I like someone else." I tilted my head. "Who?" "Who what?" I heard a familiar voice say. I jumped up. "Carly?"**


	2. iLove You and You

**Freddie's POV**

**"Carly?" I repeated. She looked exactly the same as she did before she left. Brown shiny hair, dark eyes, amazing clothes. But I got over her. Before she left she told me that she loved me. I told her that I was in love with someone else.**

**"Hey, guys." Carly said. She walked towards Sam completly avoiding my eyes.**

**"Why are you here?" Sam didn't seem too excited to see Carly. Sam. The most beautiful girl in the world. And the best kisser in the world.**

**"I came to se my best_ friends_." She looked at me. "WE're all the best of _friends_." I pulled Carly out into the hall.**

**"I love Sam. Not you. Get over it." Carly's eyes softened. "So, does Sam know?" I shook my head. "Do you want me to tell her?" Carly sprinted to the door. "I will tell her!" I glared at her. "You wouldn't dare!" Carly opened the door and looked at Sam. "Freddie likes-"**

**I tackled Carly. "I like hobos. That's what Carly was about to say_ right_?" Carly rolled her eyes. "Whatever."**

**"So Carly, why are you back?" Sam asked in a husky voice.**

**"Well, I came back to see Freddie...and you." God, she'll never give up will she?**

**"Oh, cool. How long will you be here?" Sam wondered.**

**"Until Freddie decides to date me again." Carly replied in a cool tone. Sam's smile faltered. Or maybe I just imagined it.**

**"Well.....Freddie likes Wendy!" Sam blurted out.**

**"What?!" Carly and I said at the same time. I know for sure Wendy was lusting over Gibby.**

**"Yeah, and I've decided to become a fairy princess." Sam said sarcastically. "Gosh, I'm just kidding."**

**Wendy....what a good idea. I could make Sam jealous and Wendy could make Gibby jealous. "I'm gonna ask Wendy out tomorrow." I accidently said out loud.**

**Carly raised her eyebrows and Sam's mouth dropped open.**

**"Yeah, Wendy's hot." And Sam's beautiful.**


	3. More Lovin'

**Spencer's POV**

**This is so wrong.**

**It's a love....pentagon? Freddie and Sam, Freddie and Carly, Freddie and Wendy, Gibby and Wendy. This is exactly why I don't miss high school.**

**Wendy and I have a small devious plan. Get Freddie and Sam together. Very simple yet very difficult. Neither of them would admit they like each other.**

**One might wonder how I'm involved in this. Well, Wendy was over here the other day and asked me to partisapate in this scheme. That's all. End of story. There's nothing in it for me. **

**And that is the problem. I want something....or rather someone.**

**No! Fight the urge to think about her! That sweet innocent girl is not yours! You don't deserve her. **

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**I watched as the plan went into action the next day. **

**Freddie: Wendy, you wanna go out with me?  
Wendy:Yeah  
Freddie:Cool**

**And that's all it took for my heart to break.**


End file.
